Il y a de la magie dans tes yeux
by Nana1983
Summary: CrossOver HP/DBZ. Un couple inédit, une cybernétisation programmée et un ennemi à terrasser coûte que coûte vont certainement faire de cette fiction une histoire riche en rebondissements et plutôt unique en son genre!
1. Chapter 1

Après, je ne sais pas. Peut-être me suis-je trompée sur lui, sur nous. Tout est arrivé de manière si soudaine, si brusque. J'en ai encore des frissons… Je voulais rompre le cercle de la routine, accéder peut-être à un nouveau niveau de réalité, me sentir femme enfin. Mais Harry savait-il au moins combien je l'aimais, combien je le désirais… Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé cela pour aucun autre. Et pourtant, de prime abord, il passait pour être un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire. J'ai peut-être voulu donner un tour ordinaire à ma vie en m'affichant avec lui, en étant avec lui, en m'offrant à lui…

Je pense à mon mari, à ma petite fille. Marron… Ma chérie… Tu es le ciment de notre couple, à moi et à Krillin. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Epouser un être aussi inconsistant que lui et me défaire du seul lien véritable qui avait de l'importance pour moi… Mon frère… Mon frère jumeau… C-17… J'avais besoin de lui parler, de lui dire à quel point Harry comptait pour moi. Encore fallait-il le retrouver… Impossible n'est pas français. Je me mets en quête de mon reflet dans le miroir, la blondeur en moins…

**IL Y A DE LA MAGIE DANS TES YEUX**

**Nana1983**

**Chapitre 1**

Une pluie fine tambourine sur les toits de manière cadencée. Je rabats le capuchon de mon caban sur mes cheveux filasse. Quelque chose m'a ramenée vers ce lieu maudit, le laboratoire du Docteur Géro. Et j'ai eu raison de revenir ici, sur les traces de mon passé, de notre passé à mon frère et moi. Il est là, debout devant une table de travail, à manier un stylo au-dessus de plans poussiéreux. De l'eau est en train de bouillir sur un réchaud. A côté, une tasse ébréchée et du café lyophilisé dans son emballage noir et rouge.

-Je savais que tu serais encore là.

-Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais entichée du petit sorcier. Alors c'est vrai ?

-Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher ! Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis proche de ce milieu. Je connais Ron et Hermione.

-Ah ? Et comment les as-tu connus ?

-Ils sont venus dans le coin. Je crois qu'ils cherchaient à percer le mystère de ces montagnes. Je suis resté dans ce labo depuis ma résurrection. Par la suite, j'ai eu vent de ton mariage avec le petit miteux. J'ai même su pour ta fille. J'étais franchement écoeuré. Mais venons-en à Harry. Eprouves-tu quelque chose pour ce gamin ?

Pendant qu'il parle, mon frère se prépare distraitement un café sans même me regarder, les yeux dans le vague. Je sens une grande lassitude émaner de toute sa personne, comme s'il estimait en avoir suffisamment bavé… Je me débarrasse lestement de mon caban, passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés et rajuste machinalement mon chandail mauve.

-C-17, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Seulement, j'ai choisi une autre voie.

-La voie des faibles ? La voie des humains ? Mais je suis content pour toi et Harry. C'est quelqu'un qui en vaut le détour, contrairement à ton imbécile de mari. Un petit plouc merdique juste bon à faire le ménage et la cuisine.

-Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, avant de tout plaquer pour Harry, si j'ai de l'avenir avec lui. Il est obsédé par Voldemort. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pour en finir avec le prince des ténèbres. Mais il est contre ! Je veux que tu lui en parles ! Tu as plus de charisme que moi.

-Tu crois ?

Un sourcil en accent circonflexe, tu me fixes enfin tout en sirotant ton café.

-Je suis en train de réfléchir à mettre au point un nouveau cyborg. J'ai conçu les plans. Il me faut juste quelqu'un, tu saisis ?

-Tu veux transformer Harry en cyborg ?

-Oui, exact. Je l'aime bien ce garçon. Il pourrait être des nôtres et ainsi, il n'aura aucun mal à vaincre Voldemort. A toi de le convaincre.

-Je… Il n'acceptera pas voyons.

-Ce n'est même pas spécialement douloureux. C'est une opération de greffe de puce ultra-puissante dans son lobe préfrontal. Ca se fait sous anesthésie locale. Crois-moi, il mérite d'être des nôtres. Avec cette puce et l'implémentation de nano-structures dans ses muscles, il ne ressentira plus ni fatigue, ni épuisement mental. Il sera à même de terrasser tous ses adversaires.

-Je pense que c'est à toi de lui en parler. Après tout, c'est ton idée !

-C'est toi sa maîtresse. Tu le connais mieux que moi…

Je deviens cramoisie malgré moi.

-Essaie de le convaincre, C-18.

-Je vais lui en parler…

-Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je travaille sur la puce. Je dois la perfectionner.

-Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il accepte. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il sera plus que réticent.

-Fais tomber ses défenses…

Un mégot au coin des lèvres, C-17 me dédie un sourire taquin auquel je réponds par un rire nerveux. Mon frère n'a pas changé d'un poil, et moi, j'ai maintenant pour mission de convaincre mon bien-aimé de la justesse de sa transformation en cyborg… Comment l'appellera-t-on ? C-0 pour prototype zéro ? La partie est loin d'être gagnée…


	2. Chapter 2

**IL Y A DE LA MAGIE DANS TES YEUX**

**Chapitre 2**

Enlacés comme nous le sommes Harry et moi sur ce canapé, bras dessus bras dessous, nous offrons l'image d'un couple uni et réfractaire à toute tentative de semer la zizanie dans notre âme. Un couple étrange si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, je me suis souvent posée la question de savoir ce qui m'avait valu l'affection d'Harry, le jour où Son Gokû, le super saiyan, nous présenta l'un à l'autre à l'occasion d'une soirée fêtant les magiciens et autres surdoués du poing si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Pour ma part, j'ai tout de suite ressenti de l'intérêt pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il m'eût entretenue en fin de soirée, de son dessein de tuer Voldemort. Il y avait une étincelle fulgurante dans ses yeux, et moi, je n'y voyais plus que de la magie. Soirées magiques à discuter au bord d'un lac, après-midi ensoleillés à mettre à l'épreuve nos forces et nos talents respectifs en nous battant – j'en ressortais toujours vainqueur, n'en déplaise à mon valeureux Harry -, matinées brumeuses à nous envoyer en l'air fiévreusement pendant que nos gémissements emplissaient l'air de leur suavité.

Avec lui, je me suis sentie renaître. Morte intérieurement après avoir été kidnappée par le Docteur Géro, suppôt du diable s'il en est un, je redécouvre le monde coloré des émotions humaines, longtemps délaissé au profit des combats et des quêtes de vengeance. Avec Harry, ma vie semble avoir un sens, un but à atteindre : le bonheur, le nirvana, l'exaltation des sens.

-Harry, je veux te dire quelque chose, commencé-je doucement en me dégageant imperceptiblement de son étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai rencontré mon frère jumeau aujourd'hui, dans une grotte que Ron et Hermione auraient déjà visité d'après ce qu'il m'a confié. Et il pense avoir une solution à ton problème…

-Tu veux dire mon problème d'acné ? C'est plutôt réjouissant ! Raconte !

Harry rigole doucement et me dédie un sourire complice avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je romps notre baiser.

-Tu es fâchée contre moi ?

-Non, Harry, écoute-moi ! C-17 peut t'aider à vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Vraiment ?

De l'incrédulité dans sa voix, comme si je lui racontais des bobards.

-Il peut te cybernétiser, Harry.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me cybernétise ? Tu veux que je devienne comme toi, c'est ça ? La vie éternelle, ça ne me branche pas, tu vois. C'est terrifiant… Je préfère rester un mortel.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Oui, tu me connais. J'aime la vie c'est sûr, mais pas au point de vouloir vivre éternellement. Toutes les choses devraient normalement avoir une fin.

-Nous ne sommes pas éternels, Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon frère et moi, nous avons de l'énergie illimitée certes, mais nous ne serons pas « opérationnels » éternellement. Nous sommes condamnés à devenir obsolètes et éventuellement à ne plus fonctionner.

-En clair, vous allez mourir ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi une cybernétisation ? Je ne voudrais pas que mes sentiments s'émoussent à cause de ça, tu comprends ? Ce que je ressens pour toi est très fort ! Je ne veux pas perdre un seul gramme de cette profondeur ! Je ne t'en veux pas si par moments, tu es froide. Mais moi, je ne peux pas devenir comme ça. Je suis quelqu'un de dévoué à ma cause, à la cause des miens. Je veux garder cette abnégation en moi.

-Je sais que je suis loin de te rendre la pareille question affection. J'aurai pourtant essayé.

Ceci étant dit, je me lève abruptement du canapé sur lequel nous sommes assis Harry et moi, et me prépare tout bonnement à prendre la porte. Il agrippe mon poignet avant de me faire face.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardonne-moi C-18.

-Je voudrais tellement être autre chose qu'un cyborg. Mon frère semble s'y être fait. Moi pas.

-Tu n'es pas un cyborg. Tu es avant tout une femme. Une femme adorable.

-J'espère seulement que mon frère ne cherchera pas à te forcer la main. Je m'y opposerai fermement, tu peux me croire !

-Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'il apprenne lui aussi à vivre avec ses émotions au lieu de se voiler la face et de prétendre être une machine parfaite et indémontable. Je veux dire, il a sa vie à faire, en dehors de ce foutu labo dans lequel il est resté enfermé nuit et jour d'après ce que m'a rapporté Hermione, depuis trois années.

-Oui. Je vais lui en parler. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne.

Je suis convaincue de la justesse des propos d'Harry, et je vais avoir fort à faire à vouloir convaincre mon frère à son tour…


End file.
